The Game (Theme Song)
Letras 'Original' It's time to play the game Time to play the game It's all about the game and how you play it All about control and if you can take it All about your debt and if you can pay it It's all about pain and who's gonna make it I am the game, you don't wanna play me I am control, no way you can shake me I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me I am the pain and I know you can't take me Look over your shoulder ready to run Like a good little bitch from a smokin' gun I am the game and I made the rules So move on out here and die like a fool Try to figure out what the move's gonna be Come on over, sucka why don't you ask me Don't you forget there's a price you can pay 'Cause I am the game and I want to play It's time to play the game Time to play the game It's all about the game and how you play it It's all about control and if you can take it It's all about your debt and if you can pay it It's all about pain and who's gonna make it I am the game, you don't wanna play me I am control, there's no way you can shake me I am your debt, you know you can't pay me I am your pain and I know you can't take me Play the game, you're gonna be the same You're gonna change your name, you're gonna die in flames Time to play the game It's time to play the game It's time to play the game It's time to play the game Time to play the game ---- 'Tradução' É hora de jogar o jogo Está na hora para jogar o jogo É tudo sobre o jogo e como você o joga Tudo sobre o controle e se você pode tê-lo Tudo sobre a sua dívida e se você puder pagá-la É tudo sobre a dor e quem vai fazê-lo Eu sou o jogo, você não quer me jogar Eu sou o controle, de jeito nenhum você pode me abalar Eu sou a dívida pesada, de jeito nenhum você pode me pagar Eu sou a dor e eu sei que você não pode aguentar Olhe para seu ombro pronto para ser acertado como uma boa puta segurando uma arma Eu sou o jogo e eu fiz as regras Então caia fora daqui e vá morrer como um tolo Tente descobrir qual vai ser o movimento Venha, chupe e por qual motivo não me pergunte Você não esquece, lá é um preço que você pode pagar Porque eu sou o jogo e eu quero jogar É hora de jogar o jogo Está na hora para jogar o jogo É tudo sobre o jogo e como você o joga É tudo sobre controle e se você pode levá-la É tudo sobre sua divida e se você pode pagá-lo é tudo sobre a dor e quem vai fazê-lo Eu sou o jogo, você não quer jogar-me Eu sou o controle, não há nenhuma maneira você pode me abalar Eu sou a sua dívida, você sabe que você não pode me pagar Eu sou a dor e eu sei que você não pode me levar Jogue o jogo, você vai ser o mesmo Você vai mudar o seu nome, você vai morrer em chamas Está hora de jogar o jogo É hora de jogar o jogo É hora de jogar o jogo É hora de jogar o jogo o tempo para jogar o jogo Ver também *Entrada de Triple H *Entrada de Triple H na Wrestlemania XXVII *Entrada de Triple H na Wrestlemania 22 Categoria:Temas de Entrada